The Mission of the King and the Bride
by willandjemlover
Summary: Miranda has just been thrown into Halloween Town to meet Jack Skellington to find out she is one of the new protectors to stop Oogie and others from taking over everything. Miranda also meets Emily, Corpse Bride, and Victor in the other world with Jack.


****I have been wanting to make a story on these 2 movies for a really long time, so I made one with a combonation of them & with mash of the NBC video game! I am planning on making a story from Corpse Bride's POV someday, but i hope this one gives me encouragement for it! Please R&R!****

I was sitting on my couch, playing my favorite Playstation 2 game in the world; Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. I was pretty professional at this game; already finishing all the levels, so I just traveled back to recent levels and re-try to go better "grades" on them.

"Miranda!" my mom called. "Don't stay up too late again!"

"I won't!" I echoed the answer down the hall.

Unfortunately, I did stay up too late. I was falling asleep, but eyes barely staying open, but I kept forcing them to open so I could see what my game was doing. Before I knew it, I was out.

_My house was behind me, far behind me. I was running, running from something. I couldn't remember what it was that was coming after me. I jerked my around to glance over my shoulder to remind myself. Skeletons. Dozens of them, all chasing after me. _

_My blood was pumping, I could even feel it, but I was praying that the skeletons couldn't hear. If they knew I was this deadly afraid, then they would most likely give no mercy. I could barely breath. _

_Slowly, my legs started to wobble so I was slowing down at an incredible rate. Either that or the skeletons were getting faster and faster. I was running out of air and lung capacity, so I knew I was done for. _

_A dark figure stood steady up ahead. I could tell he was tall and lean, but I couldn't make out any distinct features. As I got closer and closer, I immediately recognized him. Jack Skellington stood before me, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes glaring at the skeletons behind me. _

"_Jack-Jack Skellington?" I stuttered, still lost in breath and shocked to see him standing before me. _

"_Nice to see you again, Miranda," Jack answered, his feet tapping as he waited for the other skeletons to reach us._

"_You know my name?" I was confused, but I decided to get straight to the problem. "Can you help me Jack? How do I kill these things?"_

_Jack finally turned to me, his eye holes coming together into a puzzled expression. "Just open you eyes, Miranda. You're only dreaming."_

_I inhaled, telling the darkness to let me go._

My eyes flashed open. But a surprise was lying before me when my eyes were awake again. I was sitting in front of TV anymore, I was standing in the street, the exact spot I was in where I was speaking with Jack in my dream. _I was sleep walking? _I thought. I have never done that in my life. Is that possible?

A fizzling sound was bearing behind me, so I turned around to find the craziest thing in the world. A metal dented gate stood ahead of me, directly in the middle of the street, purple mist flowing around it, with a few black sparks here and there. I didn't know whether I could just walk around it or it would throw me back if I tried. Was there a protective wall all around the street? I didn't want to experience the result, whatever it was, so I reached for the gate.

"Do you wish to continue?" a voice came from the gate, making me jump. "Great dangers and mysteries lie ahead. Are you sure you want to continue?"

Without thinking, expecting this to be the continuation of my dream, I answered. "Yes."

The gates flew open, winding hitting my face pretty hard.

"Step forward, Miranda."

I followed the command, but watched it intently, surprised that it knew my name. As I let my hand slide over the gates, I fell into a big dark hole. I fell straight down, screaming the whole way. I moved farther into the hole and images began to appear: the images of pumpkins and ghosts floating around me. Once I got so deep I could feel life around me, the voice appeared again.

"Welcome to Halloween Town, Miranda."

I plunged into the floor, finding myself in the middle of some strange town. Halloween Town? That name tickled the back of my brain, but I was too nervous to think deeply about it.

I got up with some trouble since I twisted my leg a little on the fall. I trudged down the town, seeing all sorts of beings. As I looked at them closely, I noticed they were different monster creatures, things that I remember from Nightmare Before Christmas. I yelped in surprise, jumping a couple of feet to the side. A little dead boy that was plump and gray came up to me.

"Are you okay, lady?" he asked, sincere.

I was breathing heavily. "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"I can tell you are new to this place, lady. Where are you from?"

"Somewhere that you have never seen. Would you be able to show me around?" I asked, kindly.

The little boy smiled. "Of course! Where would you like to go? I can take you anywhere!"

"Anywhere is fine," I answered, finding myself staring at the strange dead-like creatures.

The clock chimed and the little boy glanced at it. "Oh! The parade must be starting!"

"What parade?"

"The Pumpkin King's, of course!" the little boy exclaimed, grabbing my hand to pull me to the middle of the town square.

"Pumpkin King?"

"Yes, he's the most popular and pretty much in charge of the town. Well, the Major does the important things, but the Pumpkin King is here to please us in a way," the little boy explained, too fast for us so he confused himself.

The little boy and I stood next to the town's fountain, a creepy monster coming from the water and spurting water from its open mouth. _This fountain looks familiar_, I thought. The cheering roared through the large crowd of creatures as the parade came to a start. I watched as vampires and witches and other monsters pass by. But, the most interesting was the scarecrow with a pumpkin on its head as it sat on a wooden horse.

"Bark! Bark!" a little dog made.

I glanced down to find a ghost dog with a bright nose floating at my knees. I gasped. _Zero._

My attention shot back up to the scarecrow to see it burst into flames. I screamed in terror, covering my mouth as the scarecrow jumped onto the horse's back and sway on top of it. As it rode closer to the fountain, it jumped from the horse and dove into the water. A few seconds later, a skeleton rose in front of me from the water, extending his arms in joy.

"Oh my god…" I said quietly to myself.

Jack Skellington.

"Well, everyone knows that I am here because of something important. The Major would love to see you in the council in a few short minutes!" Jack boomed over the crowd.

Jack scanned over the crowd as they screamed and cheered, but his eyes fell upon me. His "eyebrows" rose in confusion.

"Well, who do we have here?" he asked, swinging his face toward me.

I scooted back just a little, feeling uncomfortable with how close he was. "Miranda Jacobson."

Jack smiled in pleasure. "Well, hello Miranda! You are new here aren't you?"

"Yes," I squeaked. _He isn't very scary_ I thought.

"Where did you come from, if you don't mind me asking?" he wondered.

"Umm…through that gate," I pointed to the gate that I past through.

Jack stared at it, intently, either frustrated or angered. "Well, we will get you back to your home sometime. Do you know why you are here?"

I gazed up at him, confused. He somehow knows that I didn't just randomly came here, he knows that I was transported here. By the expression on his face, he knew more than even I did. "Not at all."

"Hmm…" Jack leaned closer to me. "We'll figure this out, don't worry."

"Thanks," I smiled, lightly.

"Now!" he boomed toward the townspeople once again. "All of you! To the City Hall!"

Everyone clamored toward the City Hall building, while only Jack and me remained.

"Would you like to take a quick walk through home back to my house?" he asked, politely.

"Sounds fine," I murmured.

Jack jumped out of the fountain and stood next to me. I had to literally crick my new back to see his face. He had to be at least over eight feet tall. His limbs were so thin and long that he was super tall. It was hurting my neck just to look at him.

We wandered through town, Jack towering over me, his hands behind his back. I knew he was leaning over a lot so I didn't feel so uncomfortable with how tall he was, but it still didn't help that much. He knew that. His face was apologetic the entire time.

"So…" Jack broke our silence. "You were just thrown into my world."

"Pretty much…"

"Hey!" he exclaimed, an idea running through his mind. "Maybe you are our new protector!"

"Your _what_?" I asked, almost complaining like.

"Protector! I don't remember the exact name for it though…I'll have to ask the Elder. Anyway, if you are it, then it means that you are here to help me and the other Protectors to help destroy Oogie and his minions."

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel?"

"Those are his workers," Jack narrowed his eyes. "Oogie has other people helping him."

"Like-" I was stopped when Jack grabbed me arm and jerked me forward into a run.

"Come on! We must get to my house!"

I ran along with him, though he was practically dragging me because his steps were much bigger than mine. I groaned.

****Tell me what you think please! Thanks****


End file.
